Shikata Akiko
|active = 2001-Present |occupation = Singer, song writer, composer, musician |twitter = }} is a Japanese singer/song writer known for her songs in video games and animes. Profile *'Name': Shikata Akiko (志方あきこ) *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Birthday': January 7 *'Zodiac': Indie Albums *2001.11.18 Midori no Mori de Nemuru Tori (緑の森で眠ル鳥) *2002.08.24 Haikyo to Rakuen (廃墟と楽園) *2002.12.29 Petit Fours *2003.03.30 Horizon Blue *2003.05.04 Kurenawi (くれなゐ) *2004.01.11 Viridian *2005.12.30 Wisteria *2007.07.07 Kalliope ~Piano Concert~ *2007.03.30 Hanakiso Symphony (花帰葬交響) *2007.12.29 Istoria ~Musa~ *2011.12.31 Istoria ~Kalliope~ *2015.09.16 Wokashi (をかし) *2015.12.31 Ato no Matsuri (後ノ祭) *2016.04.10 caTra *2018.02.22 Ayashi (あやし) Major Albums *2005.07.20 Navigatoria *2006.10.25 RAKA *2009.03.18 Harmonia *2013.10.23 Turaida Mini Albums *2008.08.29 Umineko no Naku Koro ni (うみねこのなく頃に) *2010.09.29 Utau Oka ~Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor~ (謳う丘 ～Ar=Ciel Ar=Dor～) *2011.06.08 Byakumu no Mayu ~Ricordando il passato~ (白夢の繭 ～Ricordando il passato～) *2012.06.27 Laylania (ライラニア) Soundtrack Albums *2003.12.28 Hanakiso SOUNDTRACKS ~director's cut~ (花帰葬 SOUND TRACKS ～director's cut～) *2003.12.30 Hanakiso SOUNDTRACKS (花帰葬 SOUND TRACKS) *2006.08.17 Hanakisoo PS2+PD SOUND TRACKS (花帰葬 PS2+PD SOUND TRACKS) *2006.01.25 Hoshiyomi ~Ar tonelico hymmnos concert Side. Ao~ (星詠～ホシヨミ ～Ar tonelico hymmnos concert Side. 蒼～) (with Ishibashi Yuko) *2007.10.24 Mio ~Ar tonelico II hymmnos concert Side. Ao~ (澪～ミオ ～Ar tonelico II hymmnos concert Side. 蒼～) *2008.08.25 Kara*Cola ~Hymmnos Orgel Collection~ *2012.03.18 Istoria～Kalliope～OrgelCollection Singles *2009.08.19 Katayoku no Tori (片翼の鳥) *2010.04.28 Inori no Kanata (祈りの彼方) *2011.08.24 Utsusemi (空蝉) *2015.04.29 Akatsuki (暁) Compilation / Soundtracks *2005.08.24 SHADOW HEARTS FROM THE NEW WORLD Original Soundtracks (Disc 1 #1 From The New World with Ikuko, #2 Et Unam -Chant Of ICARO-'', #3 ''Great Ghost Dance (with ICARO) with Ikuko, #10 Thunder Bird, #11 Oh smania! oh furie! ~ D'Oreste e d'Aiace, #20 Ta Tanka, #31 La Sirene; Disc 2 #14 Tirawa, #22 Lady Tears I, #23 Lady Tears II, #28 Un gemito dell'estinto) *2005.08.24 near death experience, SHADOW HEARTS Arrange Tracks (#3 The Wheel Of Fortune-Fortuna, #10 The 3Karma-Cogito, ergo sumy with Kishikawa Kyoko) *2005.12.21 Ar tonelico Sekai no Owari de Utai Tsuzukeru Shoujo Original Soundtracks (Disc 1 #1 Utau Oka; Disc 2 #27 Tsugau Inochi no Koe AE, #37 Tsugau Inochi no Koe, #9 Phantasmagoria with Mitose Noriko and Shimotsuki Haruka) *2006.01.25 Tsukikanade ~Ar tonelico hymmnos concert Side. Aka~ (#8 EXEC_PHANTASMAGORIA/. with Mitose Noriko & Shimotsuki Haruka) *2006.11.01 Merry Green Christmas (#5 AVE MARIA) *2006.07.22 SUMMER MIX Vol.01 (#11 Aoheki no Mori) *2007.03.21 Dreams (#6 AVE MARIA) *2007.10.10 Ar tonelico II Sekai ni Hibiku Shoujotachi no Metafalica Original Soundtrack (Disc 1 #1 Kane no Hibiki , Inori no Koe, #21 Koi Moyou ~Haru~, #35 Mayonaka no Naishobanashi with Shimotsuki Haruka and Mitose Noriko, #39 Uta Mahou Crescent Prisma, #40 Uta Mahou Infel Phira, #41 Uta Mahou Quasarlical, #42 Uta Mahou Pepen, #43 Uta Mahou Sun-sun-summon, #49 Uta Mahou Demongel with Shimotsuki Haruka, #50 Uta Mahou Invertbrid with Shimotsuki Haruka, #51 Uta Mahou Ikusa Megami with Mitose Noriko, #52 Uta Mahou Phantasmagoria with Mitose Noriko; Disc 2 #13 Akai Tsumeato with Shimotsuki Haruka and Mitose Noriko, #17 Zawameku Douki ~Chroche~, #26 Koi Moyou ~Fuyu~, #33 EXEC_with.METHOD_METAFALICA/. with Shimotsuki Haruka) *2007.10.24 Homura ~Ar tonelico II hymmnos concert Side. Aka~ (#6 EXEC_with.METHOD_METAFALICA/. with Shimotsuki Haruka) *2008.03.12 Dreams II (#8 Remei ~Aurora~) *2008.05.07 Invitation to FANTASY WORLD (#13 AVE MARIA) *2008.10.08 Totsuki Touka ~Mama ga Okuru Komoriuta~ (#10 AVE MARIA) *2009.03.21 The Epic of Zektbach -Ristaccia- (#12 Turii ~Panta rhei~ Turii to Hoshi no Tami) *2010.01.27 Ar tonelico III Sekai Shuuen no Hikigane wa Shoujo no Uta ga Hiku Original Soundtrack (Disc 1 #1 Utau Oka ~Harmonics TILIA~, #29 Nyamo no Uta) *2010.01.27 SAKIYA=RUMEI ~Ar tonelico III hymmnos concert side. Ao~ (#2 Utau Oka ~Harmonics TILIA~, #3 EXEC_EP=NOVA/., #4 EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/., #5 Toki no Suna, #10 Ec Tisia) Gallery Profile_01_(1).jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter Category:January Births Category:Capricorn Category:People from Tokyo Category:Shikata Akiko Category:Soloists Category:Female